Clay
by fostofina
Summary: a re-telling of kh3D and khiii ;D enjoy
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING OF MY STORIES AT ALL, THIS IS A DISCLAIMER TO ALL OF THE STORY WITH ALL OF IT'S CHAPTERS.**

Master Xehanort placed the 11 year old on the paopu tree as he reminisced on the time he spent on the island, and how he used to stand on the beach looking at the horizon, thinking how this world is just too small just waiting to get out and be himself, he turned to walk away from what he did disappointed, if it only worked….he could have the most powerful weapon of all time and he could complete his quest…

But this small boy that always surprised him did the unexpected again, because as the keyblade master started to walk away, what was left of Ventus raised an arm, as a keyblade materialized in it opening a portal…

"A keyblade" the old man said as he smiled, yes…his plan was going to succeed indeed…

What that Master didn't know, is that a baby's heart came across Ventus's broken one, and that the reason his plan worked is because that little baby connected his heart to Ventus's, giving him a second chance…

And what Master Xehanort didn't know further, was that a beautiful young maiden dressed in a red cloak that resembled his black one stood on the other side of the island, and she held the baby protectively as tears fell from her eyes reaching face and rolling on the baby's cheeks, she put the child on a doorstep and placed a little paper with the name 'Sora Clé' on his belly, she touched his necklace that had a pendant shaped like a crown then she kissed the top of his head, she stood up, banged on the door then, just like nobodies, she disintegrated and was carried away by the wind…

**A) tell me what did you guys think of this?**

**B)Guess what will happen next?**

**=D**


	2. Chapter 2

Saphira made her way into the gathering chamber so quickly that if you look from a distance, you might think she's running, why you would ask? Well, no one has ever entered this chamber for the last 16 years, the big columns on the side of the corridor seemed to be passing by more slowly then usual, or were her feet not going fast enough?

After what seemed like forever, she finally made it to the big wooden door encrusted with detailed and forged bronze and silver mix, decorating it, this meeting must be extremely secret if there are no guards to even open the door for her as she got closer, a lump started growing in her throat, what could be happening?

she put her hand on the door handle shaped like a braided tree branch with two sparrows on it and she pulled the heavy door with no effort, and as she stepped in, all the past memories in this room came flooding back to her, she was the last one to enter this room, but then again, no one was supposed to know that..

as she stepped in, she saw three boys standing and looking at her, each one next to a glowing crystal ball placed on a carved short stone pillar that wasn't reaching the theater, Saphira stepped slowly next to another crystal ball, but everyone was looking at one glowing crystal ball that no one stood next to…

"If anyone knows what does this mean it's you" one of the boys said to her

Saphira - avoiding his look- stared at the stone floor, she was in trouble...

* * *

Terra has been sleeping for over 10 years, still, he was exhausted, he's been fighting with master Xehanort since then, and it would never stop, currently he was in a pretty sticky situation, he was flying a mile above ground and was on his way to a really nasty fall, but suddenly and out of nowhere, he found himself in a dark space, he stood on a pillar decorated with beautiful stained glass, like the ones at churches, except that this one had his image on it, and Xehanort's too...

At the other end of the pillar stood a boy, with spiky brown hair, he looked at the ground just as perplexed as Terra…

Terra approached the boy, feeling strangely at ease to see him "Hi" he said, "Do you know where we are?"

The boy's head popped up, "I think we're in your heart"

"My heart?" Terra questioned

"This man" the boy pointed at Xehanort's picture "he doesn't belong here? Does he?"

"No" Terra spoke "not really, but I'm working on that"

The boy gave him a wide grin…

* * *

Riku made his way into Yen Sid's office with his friend, there, the difficulties that they had to face were explained to them, how they had to defy nightmares and find _keyholes of sleep_, Riku wondered if he could really be up to this mission, hasn't he proved his incompetence before?

Sora stood there, confident in himself and disbelieving his friend's lack of self-esteem, he wanted to talk to him, to help him, but it wasn't what his friend needed at the time…

The test was et and they were both to enter the realm of sleep, Sora closed his eyelids as they fell heavy, he could see only darkness, and of course the faint colored light that remain once you close your eyes and vanish if you keep 'em closed for a while, only that this time, something completely different happened…

* * *

He heard a sound not exactly calling his name, and not exactly in his ears, it was more like an echo in his head, no, in his entire being, and just like that, that faint light became brighter, and the colors began to materialize until they formed a scenery, he looked beside him and Axel was there next to Roxas, he was looking from the eyes of someone who sat next to him, or was that him?

the light began to fade again, but just before it disappeared, he saw himself sitting next to a young man who looked vaguely familiar, they were laughing and joking around, through his eyes he could somehow see that tea friend of his, the young man was the same one he saw last night, the man that resembled Xehanort, did he know him?

and last the light gave him one more scene, he was looking through another pair of eyes, but this time, he could feel his entire body just like it was himself, he felt so small, he sensed the movement of his arms and only his will could move him, this was 'right', this was more real then reality itself...

he was wrapped in a fuzzy blanket, gentle arms were holding him, above him he couldn't see much but some very beautiful and very watery blue eyes, teardrops fell from those eyes on his cheeks, it pained him to see _her_ in pain, whoever _her_ was, around them it was night and they stood in open air, as she put him to the ground he could see hints of her face, it was more familiar to him then his own. Why was she crying?

**Reviews are always welcomed ;D, tell me what you'd like to see next, i'd really like to hear it =D**


	3. Chapter 3

Walking around on the big empty glistening floor, Ven looked around in boredom, this was ridiculous, even when Sora was diving in here, he could only hear him. This made his existence a very lonely one, and even when Roxas was joined with them, to the two of them he was still invisible, yes, his existence was very dull indeed.

As the young boy walked he saw a new unexplored part that shocked him, he walked many times through these stairs yet, he never saw this part before, it must've been hidden for some reason.

Curious, the keyblade wielder ran excitedly to the new sparkling ring, descending down innumerable stairs until he reached a platform, it was completely white without any colors in the background but there was an image of a hooded figure, however, the figure wasn't dressed in black, it was dressed in a wine red hood, it was right in the middle and it looked up for some reason, this station was definitely strange!

Suddenly, Ven heard noise coming from upstairs, fearing the worst; He immediately shot up and sprinted to the source where he found the actual figure from the glass picture, standing and looking directly at him, the figure knew he was there…

Ven took his fighting stance as the figure continued to watch him, slowly but surely, the figure raised its hand…and waved! shocked, the boy stood up as the figure approached him, then the figure shook his hand with a strong grip.

Ven smiled, finally there was someone he could talk to…

'I'm Ven' he said cheerfully 'what's your name'

'You're…not…him?' a soundless voice echoed through infinity

'Huh!' the boy wondered 'what are you talking about?'

The figure didn't answer, instead it kept walking backwards until it fell from the platform into darkness!

'Wait' the confused blonde ran after the figure, but by that time it has already disappeared into the darkness

'What…who' the boy murmured 'was that?'


End file.
